


anywhere with you feels like, paris in the rain

by hongsoap



Series: prompts ♡( ◡‿◡ ) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astrology, Birthday Party, Bookstores, Boyfriends, Coffee Shops, Cute Ending, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Shy Lee Taeyong, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so sleepy but i couldnt just not finish this, its not one of my fics if it doesn't have astrology, rushed ending sorry, song: paris in the rain by lauv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoap/pseuds/hongsoap
Summary: when johnny goes to the bookstore to get his friend a quick birthday gift, he wasn't expecting to see the cutest boy in the world behind the counter.fic title: paris in the rain by lauv <3





	anywhere with you feels like, paris in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> THIS AINT PROOFREAD!! im sorry but it's like three am dudes im TIREDT ! anyways enjoy ily all

_'cause anywhere with you feels right,_   
_ anywhere with you feels like,_   
_ paris in the rain._

"if there is anything you want for your birthday, please tell me now or else you're getting a gift card." johnny sighs, and kun just laughs. "you know me, anything astrology related. but a giftcard wouldn't sound to shabby either." he responds, and the two continue their marathon of stupid baking shows they find on netflix together.

it's been a week since then, and it's now exactly the day of kun's birthday. okay, _ maybe _ johnny should have gotten the gift a bit earlier, but it's not his fault. he was busy spending his lovely christmas break at his parents and at several friends' houses. you have to enjoy your break while you can you know? you still have assignments, but at least you don't have to go to class to do them. it's one of the things johnny loves about breaks, they might be work filled but at least he isn’t locked up in a small dorm, or listening to the professor drone on and on to explain it to the class. 

so, as a quick present for his friend, he’s already picked up a shirt that had some planets on it, but then he decided that was too little. it will be his birthday after all. a book about the stars or something would be nice too, since he talks about them absolutely _ nonstop _ . it’s endearing though, kun wouldn’t be kun if he weren’t trying to tell their friend group that the reason why they felt so out of it was because some planet was in _ gatorade _ or whatever he said. 

johnny was immediately hit with the smell of coffee, a small cafe inside of the bookstore. it was quite homey he noticed, taking in the modern yet cozy look of the place. it’s the perfect place to be during the winter, it’s so warm in here, like a soft wool blanket is wrapping around you. he’s too busy admiring the scenery that he’s startled at the sudden voice, bringing him back to earth. 

“sir! is there anything you’re looking for?” he whips his head back around, to see a boy, the cutest boy he’s ever seen, he has blue hair, the shade of the clear cloudless sky, and chocolate brown eyes like a puppy. his eyes are pure, full of love and innocence, and the way he smiles _ oh my god _ johnny could die right where he’s standing. he doesn’t realize that he’s staring at him, mouth open slightly and is unaware of the fact that he looks like an absolute idiot, until taeyong cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“sir?” he asks again, and johnny finally snaps out of his trance. “sorry! um. yeah i’m looking for astrology books?” he says, hoping that he’s not too creepy for just staring at the boy like he’s a piece of meat. it seems like his eyes light up, a slight twinkle in them as he answers. “oh right this way, we have everything you need to know about astrology, the planets and the stars!” he claps his hands excitedly, johnny following him as he speeds off. he notices how small he is compared to him, he’s practically looming over the boy. 

“now if you’re a beginner, i recommend the starter book, everything you need to know like the planets, houses, sun signs, moon signs, just the basics.” he holds up a book called _ astrology for dummies _ before placing it back neatly on the shelf. “actually it’s for a friend, his birthday is coming up soon, and he’s like really into it.” johnny said. “oh! then i recommend _ on the heavenly spheres _.” he passes the book to johnny. “you seem to know a lot about this stuff.” he said, and the boy’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. “yeah, i’m really interested in it, i think it’s really cool.” he smiles, shy and pretty, and johnny smiles back. it’s quiet, the two just smiling for a few seconds until they hear a sudden voice, startling them both. “taeyong! quit flirting with the customers your break isn’t here yet!” another employee yells, and taeyong flushes, quickly scurrying back to the register. 

as taeyong rings him up, he makes conversation. “taeyong huh, pretty name.” he says, and the boy smiles. “thank you, what’s your name?” he asks, voice soft and sweet, _ everything johnny could want _. “youngho, but everyone calls me johnny.” taeyong repeats the name in his head a few times, just because he likes the way it sounds. he hands him his receipt, the two smiling fondly at each other. 

“see you around, _ johnny _.”

“see you soon, _ taeyong _.”

as johnny leaves the store, there’s only one thing on taeyong’s mind. _ wow, he is so cute! _ he sighs to himself, daydreaming about if he’ll ever see him again, until another customer walks in, not throwing his heart around in his ribcage like johnny did. 

♡

“doyoung, the cutest guy came to the bookstore today!” taeyong squeals, lying back in his chair in him and doyung’s shared dorm. “what did he look like?” and taeyong just sighs, smiling. “well, he was so _ tall _ ! he practically towered over me, and he had black hair that was styled and it made him look so handsome. you would just have to see it for yourself, i don’t know how to describe it. his said his name was johnny and _ his voice _, heavenly doyoung i’m telling you.” taeyongs said, and doyoung just rolls his eyes.

“johnny? like youngho? i know him, we hang out with ten a lot.” and taeyong’s jaw drops. “you know johnny?! how could you have a super hot friend and just not tell me?” taeyong yells, and doyoung laughs. “it never occured to me that johnny was ‘super hot’, to me he’s just loud and funny johnny.” and taeyong swoons. “he’s loud and funny? oh, he’s perfect doyoung! how do i talk to him?” he asks, doyoung shrugging. “well, i’m pretty sure he’s going to kun’s birthday party later, we could probably meet him there.” taeyong celebrates by dancing wildly, hugging doyoung afterwards. “thank you thank you thank you! i might actually get a boyfriend if i make this work.” doyoung scoffs, hugging taeyong back. 

♡

when taeyong and doyoung arrive at kun’s apartment, taeyong thinks the wind is knocked out of his lungs when he spots johnny in his element. he’s with kun and ten, telling jokes and being the life of the party with his dorky party hat. he’s wearing a tight fitting black shirt, tucked into a pair of ripped jeans, converse with all types of writing on them, phone numbers and doodles. taeyong almost drops the bag that carries kun’s gift before he composes himself and smiles, but it quickly turns into a look of worry. “oh my god, what if he’s not interested like i am and just thought i was some employee?” doyoung rolls his eyes. “taeyong, i don’t know if anyone’s told you but people stop you _ on the street _ just to tell you how handsome you are. trust me, he has to be at least a little interested.” what doyoung doesn’t tell him is that johnny texted him before taeyong’s shift ended about how he met this cute boy at the bookstore, and that he was just the _ sweetest little thing _.

“taeyong? i didn’t know you knew kun, or doyoung!” is what johnny says when he finally notices taeyong’s presence, and the boy twiddles his thumbs, smiling shyly. “me and doyoung are actually dorm mates!” and johnny looks like someone just told him the secret of life, and he glares at doyoung before quickly turning his focus back to taeyong. “hey doyoung, can i speak to you for a minute?” he asks, before forcefully pulling him to the side. 

“how did you not tell me that the cute boy from the book store is your _ roomate _?” he said in a hushed tone. “i don’t know, guess it slipped my mind.” he said before walking back to the group. he sees taeyong conversing with kun, and he debates on whether he should interrupt or stay put until taeyong beckens him over. “i actually met johnny yesterday at my job! so it’s like, a second meeting i guess.” taeyong says, gesturing to johnny. “oh thank god, i was scared it would be awkward since you two didn’t know each other.” taeyong and johnny just look at each other and smile. “nope, taeyong’s actually cool. but he probably thinks the planets control my life just like you.” he jokes, and taeyong giggles, and it’s a beautiful sound.

“ugh! when are we cutting cake i skipped lunch for this.” ten said, pouring himself a glass of wine. “fine, you baby. it’s my birthday, the things i do for friends.” kun sighs, and johnny makes quick moves to get the cake from the fridge, setting it in front of him as doyoung dims the lights. it’s a loving atmosphere really, just a bunch of friends hanging around, celebrating and laughing as they sing happy birthday, ten kissing kun on the cheek when he blew out his candles.

taeyong and johnny sat next to each other on the couch while they ate their cake, finally getting a chance to get to know each other. “so what’s your major?” taeyong asks, and johnny’s eyes light up. “i’m a film major! i love learning and making them, i hope one day i’ll be on a set, maybe direct my own.” he says, taking another bite. “that’s so cool! my sister is a film major too, so i always get to see the stuff she makes.” johnny hums in response. “so, what do you major in?” taeyong giggles, and johnny cocks his head to the side.

“sorry, you just have icing on your nose.” he says before he bursts into a fit of laughter, johnny soon joining him, trying to get it with his tongue. they probably look stupid to everyone, laughing so hard as johnny makes funny faces trying to get the icing, but to them they seem to be having the time of their lives. “here let me get it.” taeyong said, reaching to his face, swiping the icing, giggling as he sucks his finger clean. johnny blushes, and taeyong doesn’t know why until he realizes what he just did, and he blushes too. it’s not necessarily awkward, but the tension is thick. that is until they make direct eye contact, and start laughing again. 

“time for presents!” kun shouts, and everyone scuttles to him with bags in hand. “i got you a leather jacket, because you need some more clothes honey. you have to stop wearing the same black shirts everyday.” ten hands him the leather jacket, which he quickly puts on, actually looking quite nice. he thanks him, and ten smiles, kissing him on the cheek as a ‘you're welcome’.

“i got you this cool mug i found at hallmark, it just reminded me of you.” it seems to be all black, but then doyoung runs to the sink, fills it with hot water, and now the mug has several designs of constellations on it, kun absolutely loving it. “oh it’s perfect! i can finally stop stealing ten’s mugs now.” kun said, and everyone laughs. it’s a sweet gift, and kun is glad doyoung got it for him. 

“well, this was kind of last minute, but you can thank taeyong for helping me pick out one of them.” johnny pulls out the book he got from the bookstore and the shirt, and he sees kun’s eyes immediately twinkle in delight. “oh my god i’ve been looking for this book everywhere!” and johnny winks at taeyong. “i’m glad you like it, because i literally picked it up yesterday.” and kun gives him a deadpan look. everyone bursts into a fit of giggles, and finally it’s taeyong’s turn. 

“ah kun, my fellow astrology nerd. i know saturn is your planet, so i got you a little something with my extra shifts at the job.” taeyong giggles with excitement when kun’s mouth drops open as he opens the small box. it’s a gold necklace in the shape of the planet saturn, white diamonds studded around the ring. “taeyong this is beautiful! thank you!” he hugs taeyong tight, and it’s obvious who takes the cake for the best present.

as the party dies down a bit, doyoung and taeyong are getting ready to leave, johnny deciding to stay a bit longer. before taeyong walks out the door, johnny catches him. “hey, um are you free on next friday? i really liked talking to you.” johnny asks, and taeyong smiles brightly. “of course! i’ll even give you my number.” taeyong replies, and johnny wants to jump for joy because _ the cutest boy ever is giving him his number _. 

taeyong saves his name as ‘yongie 🐱💖’ in johnny’s phone, so he must like cats johnny thinks to himself. “well see you friday!” johnny says as taeyong leaves. “can’t wait!” taeyong responds, smiling wide as he waves. 

_ johnny really just scored the jackpot. _

♡

two weeks just can’t come fast enough, but when it does, taeyong isn’t ready at all. “doyoung, what if i mess everything up! what if when he sees me, it’s not the same and ohmygodhetextedme!” taeyong says before running up to his phone, seeing the cute ‘johnny 😻’ pop up on his phone. he squeals, jumping up and down as he answers.

johnny 😻: you still up for today?

yongie 🐱💖: omg of course! where r we meeting??

johnny 😻: how about the cute cafe not too far from campus? 

yongie 🐱💖: sounds gr8 !! see u there!! 😽😽

johnny 😻: 😽😽😽

“doyoung he sent me cat kiss emojis back and we’re meeting at the cafe!!” taeyong says, excitement clear in his voice. “thank god, you two have been texting nonstop since you guys met.” doyoung said, rolling his eyes, but taeyong is too cheerful to care. “so what should i wear? do you think i should wear the beret and the bandana, or would that be too many accessories?” taeyong asked. “doesn’t matter, johnny thinks you’ll look good in anything.” taeyong smiles big, deciding on wearing both.

♡

johnny is awestruck when he sees taeyong waiting outside of the cafe on a bench. he thought he was dressed nice when he decided on his pink sweater, a blue graphic tee, and regular black pants but he’s got _ nothing _ on taeyong. he’s wearing a cream sweater with brown teddy bear like sleeves, with a black bandana around his neck and a beret adorning his head, wearing black pants and dress shoes. “ah you’re here! you look quite fancy.” taeyong jokes, the two laughing. “well i got nothing on you, you’re practically a model.” taeyong blushes, thanking him. johnny grabs his hand, which the other boy gladly accepts, and the two love birds walk inside.

“so cozy.” taeyong mutters to himself, and it’s true. johnny thought it the aura of this place matched taeyong perfectly, cozy, sweet and soft. johnny pulls out his chair for him, and taeyong only adds it to his mental list of _ how johnny is perfect in every single way _. as they wait for their server, they converse about anything and everything, from their professors to their favorite animals. 

“ah, on a date i see! what would you two lovebirds like to order?” taeyong blushes at the word _ date _, it’s so obvious that that’s what this whole thing was, he just didn’t realize it until now. “i’ll take the strawberry bubble tea please.” “i’ll take lychee bubble tea.” the waitress quickly writes down the order, winking at the two before she leaves. “so, a date huh?” taeyong asks, and johnny looks away in embarrassment. “yeah, i just didn’t want to straight up ask just in case you weren’t interested.” johnny says, but taeyong quickly shakes his head. “i’m glad it’s a date johnny, i like you so much.” taeyong doesn’t realize what he’s saying until he already said it, and he quickly covers his mouth, cheeks tinted a pink color. 

“well, i like you too.” taeyong looks up at him with hopeful eyes, searching for something in johnny to make sure he’s not just messing, and before he can decide, the waitress comes back. “here’s your bubble tea love birds, enjoy!” she scurries away quickly to another table. taeyong takes a sip, and makes a happy noise that makes johnny fall for him a little more. they continue to talk, the awkwardness and tension fading from their confessions.

it seems like they were only sitting in the cafe for a few minutes, but they stayed for a whopping two hours, and they decide to take a stroll around the city when they leave the cafe. johnny thinks taeyong looks just absolutely _ ethereal _ when the sun is setting, constantly stopping to take cute selfies with johnny or pet cute dogs. he’s having the time of his life, and johnny is definitely content with just watching him.

“ooh johnny! let’s take a picture by the tree!” he drags johnny over hand in hand, and johnny smiles at the contact. as they take a selfie, johnny goes in to kiss him on teh cheek for the picture, but taeyong turns his head too fast and-

johnny kissed taeyong. 

they quickly pull away out of sheer embarrassment, both faces a bright shade of crimson before johnny tries to apologize. “you don’t have to, i can’t lie and say i didn’t like it even if it was short.” taeyong mutters, and johnny smiles shyly. “can we um, try again?” johnny asked, and taeyong hesitates a bit, before nodding, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“i’ve never kissed anyone before, so sorry if i suck!” taeyong giggles, and something in johnny’s chest jumps knowing that he’ll be johnny’s first kiss. taeyong looks up at him, and johnny just goes for it, surging at him.

he kisses him eagerly, and taeyong doesn’t know what to do so he tries to copy what johnny is doing to him, and it works because they keep kissing. he’s glad he waited so long for his first kiss, because johnny’s lips feel absolutely _ amazing _ on his, like soft cotton candy pillows. something in his chest blooms, _ i really like him so much _ he thinks, and johnny pulls away all too soon for his liking.

“that was like, _ amazing _.” taeyong says, and johnny laughs. “good, i’m glad you enjoyed your first kiss.” taeyong goes silent, trying to think of what to say. “can we like kiss more? like, all the time? and like, do this all the time? because i really like this.” taeyong hopes johnny understands what he’s trying to ask because he can’t seem to get the words out of his mouth right. 

“taeyong, are you asking to be my boyfriend?” 

taeyong nods, hopeful eyes staring at johnny. 

“of course!” he scoops taeyong up, melodic laughter filling the air.

so the next time johnny visits the bookstore, it’s not to buy an extremely last minute gift for one of his friends, it’s to see his super cute boyfriend with his super cute beret on. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt - longflightmv
> 
> i am just a cat (author) lookin for pats (kudos and comments)


End file.
